Give Me A Sign
This Christmas, things take a big turn on Hosea’s expectations for a Thanksgiving repeat when he learns that no family will be coming but them, along with a friend of his grandmother’s, along with her daughter, to whom Gabi and Hosea both become closely affiliated with. Summary Picking up where Season Three#All Of The Lights|All Of The Lights left off, Hosea seems generally apathetic towards the gifts he got, aside from the camera, which he stays up late just taking pictures. When he eventually goes to bed, his expectations for Christmas day are not high at all. As far as he can tell, he expects an awkward family dinner and much time spent on the computer, away from the family. The next day, upon arriving, the whole family recieves a new gift: a Blu-ray disc player. Hosea and Gabrielle recieve another "gift" from their aunt and uncle: brownies. Hosea declines the gift and passes it to their grandmother. While Gabi goes back to the front to work on her laptop, Hosea stays in the back working on his grandmother's computer. A few moments later, the doorbell rings. It's no family guest who stops by, but rather a friend and employee of Ophelia's, and her daughter, Kayla Stelly|Kayla. Hosea makes his way to the front, at first confused and a bit surprised but later acquainted and comfortable with this change of circumstance. Gabi and Kayla quickly become friends, and express a lot of common interests. Hosea later falls in the mix, at first subtle and conservative. But as time passes, the three all become a pretty close bunch. At one moment, Hosea leaves the room to tend to something, and Gabi takes the opportunity to ask Kayla if she thinks he likes her. She isn't sure, but Gabi already clarifies Hosea's taken. Sometime later when Hosea and Kayla are left in the back alone, Hosea later confirms this himself when Kayla asks about Crystal Riley|Crystal, and he supports it with a dutiful sense of loyalty, a loyalty that Kayla finds admirable. In much of the leftover time, the adults converse and watch television, Gabi tends to work on her laptop, Kayla takes a nap, and Hosea spends an equal amount of time browsing Facebook and pacing around the room talking to his reflection in a mirror. He is apparently conflicted. As it gets late, Kayla hugs the siblings and assures them they'll keep in touch via Facebook, leaving with her mother. Hosea, Gabrielle, and their mother leave not too long after. The episode ends with Hosea looking through the pictures he took throughout the course of the day, staring thoughtfully at them. Characters *Hosea Douglas *Kayla Stelly *Jeanne Douglas *Ophelia Dauphin *Angeleic Stelly Trivia *The episode title gives a direct reference to some plot elements, as well as referencing the name of the second single off of the album Dear Agony by alternative metal band Breaking Benjamin. *This can be considered the turning point of the season, as all the following episodes showcase a change in the flow of a lot of things. Category:Episodes